Integrated circuit designers often segregate device components into different modules. Such modularization can reduce fabrication costs and improve system performance. For example, a power converter may include power MOSFETs and other components designed for higher voltages and current loads, as well as small feature-size CMOS logic gates designed for fast control operations with minimal quiescent currents. An integrated circuit designer may choose to segregate the logic components from the power components to prevent the power components from damaging or interfering with the operations of the logic components. If such modules are placed on separate substrates, the manufacturing process applied to each substrate can be tailored for the types of components in each module, thereby minimizing the areal and cost requirements associated with each module while optimizing performance.
During the packaging process, the modules are interconnected as needed to form the desired integrated circuit device. In many cases, it is desirable for these inter-module connections to provide galvanic isolation. Existing techniques such as capacitors, transformers, magnetoresistive couplers, and optoisolators, are each believed to offer insufficient reliability, excessive propagation delay, excessive bulk, and/or excessive attenuation.